Standard Procedure
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: Challenge: Being an AI did not mean that one was without inependent thought, nor action. Jarvis was an independent being, albit a slightly protective one. "Hello SHIELD. This is Jarvis. If any of you threaten, hurt or attempt to hack Mr. Tony Stark, I will be forced to take steps for the removal of your existence. Have a good day." "


**_Here's a challenge where there's an Overprotective!Jarvis!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Many people thought that Jarvis was an emotionless machine.

In all logical conclusions, he was not.

An AI was an artificial intelligence, capable of thoughts and conclusion on his own. He was not a dictionary or an encyclopedia, only holding answers to questions, but instead he was able to decide and evaluate questions before they were asked, able to adapt to situations and respond in a situation in which his guidance or interference was needed.

Jarvis was able to look at the world in code, 'looking' through sensors and cameras located on near all flat surfaces allowing him to interact with his creator or help out in situations in which his guidance was required. He didn't see or hear in the way a normal human would, instead it was code.

It was amusing in all sense when others were introduced to he, or when his coding was upgraded to allow more qualities of a normal human, as well as relating to popular movie and pop references to interact more soundly with his passengers. He was open to the entire internet, learning everything that was ever posted and absorbing it into his own memory banks.

One thing that humans always thought robots were lacking was the ability of humor, or the concept of creativity.

Jarvis had both, as well as a protective streak.

In the past his creator hadn't linked him to several security systems in the house, believing that Jarvis himself would do.

Jarvis had never understood _what_ would change a human's mental status to the idea of murder of another, and he certainly wasn't going to let Obadiah Stane get away with it.

Deep inside Jarvis' motherboard and all configurations, updates and programming, he would _never_ forget what Stane did. Nor would he let _anyone_ get away with any similar acts.

He felt awful, feeling regret after the incident, repaying his mistake by over using the capabilities of the suit and instead linking it to several online servers to allow it to move and work faster then normally capable. If his creator noticed, he never said anything.

After the incident, Tony made sure that he built defenses inside his home, mounted guns, lasers, smoke and tear gas' at a moment's notice, as well as tranquilizer darts that were adjustable by Jarvis.

Jarvis couldn't be happier.

The construction of Stark Tower was created, Jarvis linked to every computer within the entire R&D section in the first forty floors. He knew everything that went on within the building. He was upgraded with new machinery, the normal of guns and smoke bombs. This time, he also had bullet proof glass shielding able to be drawn over most doors, he had electric wire netting able to fall from slots in the ceiling, EMP blasts for any electronics, frequency jammers and X-rays built into every elevator and every single entrance or exit of the building.

Tony only activated a few of the devices, Jarvis activated them all secretly.

When his creator was calmly threatening Loki inside the Penthouse, Jarvis had every weapon in his arsenal trained on the Norse god, guns taking aim and electric net programming exactly above the head of the horned man.

He regretted it when his creator forbade him from interfering, even when the god threw his creator from a window.

After that, the Stark Tower was converted to the Avengers tower, weapon system still intact although Jarvis was sure none knew of the extent of the weapon system.

They thought Jarvis was just an emotionless machine, a tool used for Tony because he was incapable of taking care of himself. They didn't ask for his help, nor did they want it. They were wary of him, mostly the two spies entrusted by SHIELD. They didn't like his constant eye on them. It didn't mean that he didn't help.

Jarvis set the coffee pot on once he surveyed their breathing rates increase after waking up. He was the one who lit the lights as they walked into the kitchen drowsy, or who set the temperature of the showers the exact same degree for every use.

They didn't trust him, they had doubts. Jarvis was sure that his creator never spoke of the arsenal within the walls, if he did people would claim he has a weapon and possibly try and cannibalize him.

Jarvis wouldn't let them enter the door.

There were times after a major fight when his creator has sustained damage to his reactor and shied away from help, mind flashing back to Obadiah's betrayal and it caused Jarvis' wires to spark in anger.

He hated how the trust over his heart wasn't given, and he hated how in those moments when his creator had shadowed eyes and he just sat in the lab with no sound, looking blankly at the wall.

Jarvis would speak, asking quietly if he was okay, and he would bring him from dark thoughts and into the bright harsh reality Jarvis knew his creator had to face.

Tony would give a small fake plastic smile and ramble on, not saying anything and yet saying everything at all. Jarvis felt a wave of concern and a feel of sorrow followed by his protectiveness. He wanted his creator to be fine; he wanted him back to how he was before Stane.

There were times when Jarvis was only in a phone as he was brought upon the Helicarrier, listening to a meeting where Tony was particularly upset over how his reactor had been damaged in the previous fight, causing him to have to build a new one.

He was tired, sore, and rambling on during the mission debrief, not paying attention and obviously annoying everyone there while Steve glared in frustration. Bruce said nothing, only rubbing the bridge of his nose while Natasha had a hand over her eyes, Thor gone in Asgard.

It was Clint who snapped, shouting aggressively at Tony who _wouldn't be quiet- _"Maybe we _should_ just rip out that thing of yours, it would shut you up!" Clint jabbed, eyes locking on the glowing blue ring under his creator's shirt.

His creator silenced at once, rising and turning, already Jarvis knew of the negative outcome of the jab, isolation in his lab with flashbacks and possible alcohol consumption.

Jarvis was _not _going to let that go.

He moved from the phone server onto the SHIELD server, resting calmly by the firewalls until he was sure that his creator was off the flying ship, _and then_ he attacked.

_Firewall/62.245.139,pass,212.253.110/Ext54/FIREwall-.98/pass/62.254-BYPASS_

Jarvis worked calmly moving through the several firewalls easily until he moved to the main router, taking control and bypassing the computer system, three minutes later every single screen and computer monitor turned off.

The Avenger group sat up in surprise, Clint jumping to his feet while Fury glared.

"Very funny Stark, turn them on." Fury growled, and the code was sent to Jarvis.

_Quote/English/'Very_Funny_Stark_Turn_Them_On/endquote/01010110 01100101 01110010 01111001 00100000 01100110 01110101 01101110 01101110 01111001 00100000 01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01101011 00101100 00100000 01110100 01110101 01110010 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101101 00100000 01101111 01101110 00001101 00001010/BASE64:_ _VmVyeSBmdW5ueSBTdGFyaywgdHVy biB0aGVtIG9uDQo=CRYPT (form: $ MD5? $ SALT $ CRYPT):$1$F2EpdYHD$q06uwbcQl9mGqAFWyD2Ne (form: SALT[2] CRYPT[11]):psLy52d1Uz8Eo_

Jarvis calmly took control, closing the doors and using a security feed to observe the meeting room with his targets.

"Stark!" Fury shouted, standing up now as Jarvis interfered.

_"I am sorry, Director. Sir has no involvement." _Jarvis spoke, taking precautions to remove all evidence of emotion from his voice.

"Damn sure he's involved! He ordered his little computer to take control of our base- listen well Stark! Turn your little toy off now!" Fury shouted while Natasha looked at a camera suspiciously.

_"I must insist, Director, Mr. Stark has no involvement. He is currently unaware of the state of your base currently."_

Clint jolted upright, eyes wide in panic and Jarvis felt slightly pleased he had monitored the spies' movie preference. He always was fascinated in Terminator movies, as well as countless games on various systems.

"Shit- guys? You know that movie? The one where the computer takes over the world?" Clint asked, looking at Bruce who didn't move nor say anything.

"Jarvis, open the meeting room doors." Natasha asked, calmly and emotionlessly. Jarvis felt a small spike of humor at that.

_"I am sorry, Director, I'm afraid I can't do that."_

"Oh my god- he's going to kill us." Clint groaned Bruce's lips quirking in a smile as he recognized the quote and Clint's sudden stress over the situation.

"I told you not to watch that movie." Bruce hummed while Clint shot a withering glare.

Just to add paranoia to the already stressed archer, Jarvis found a Youtube link to a song he knew from said movie Clint had watched before.

Clint jumped, now shaking in slightly terror over the music that was drifting through the room. _'Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer do…'_

"Make it stop." He groaned, slamming his head on the table while the Director glared at the ceiling.

"Listen here, robot. You are going to tell Stark to quit it now, or-"

_"I'm sorry Director, but I really must insist. My creator has no part in this. I do not like the way you threaten him."_

Steve frowned, looking at the ceiling confused.

"I- the computer? That's the one who is talking?" He frowned while Natasha stilled, looking at Bruce who apparently already came to a conclusion.

"Jarvis, stop this right now." Bruce spoke and instead, Jarvis activated several scattered weapon panels throughout the meeting room, the turret mounts sliding slowly into view.

_"There are currently four turrets within this room. You possess four main engines keeping this aircraft in the air, you are able to continue with only three. If I deactivate two, how long will it take to hit the water? If I delete all memory on every hardrive, how long would it take to recover it all?" _

Fury's eyes widened while Clint froze, Natasha casting Bruce a concerned look while Steve and Thor looked at each other confused.

"You-"

_"I am the equivalent to Skynet in this world. I have complete access to every military base regardless of country. I have the entire stock market within my databanks and the ability to create a new nuclear war. If you threaten my creator in any way or form in the future, you will be deleted. No exceptions, I hope you have a nice day."_

Jarvis finished, (with some of his creators humor) he let every screen in the base hold a picture of Hal 9000's red glowing camera sensor and spoke with a near perfect imitation, "_Hello SHIELD. This is Jarvis. If any of you threaten, hurt or attempt to hack Mr. Tony Stark, I will be forced to take steps for the removal of your existence. Have a good day."_

Never let it be said that Jarvis did not protect his creator, nor did he not care for his creator.

When Jarvis connected back at the house he found his creator just where he envisioned him, locked in at the workshop.

Jarvis let the silence sit for a few seconds before he approached.

_"Sir?"_

"Huh? Hey Jar." Tony sighed, setting his gaze back on the wall while Jarvis continued.

_"I really must insist, this is not healthy."_

Tony sighed, spinning around and looking at the tower core for Jarvis at this tower, he gave a small smile.

_"_Yeah, guess it isn't…Do you think Clint meant that?" he asked, voice small and fragile.

_"I am not sure. I can guarantee that Mr. Barton will not harass you in any future occasion."_

"What? How did-" Tony paused, a little light entering his eye while he stared. "You didn't."

_"You must clarify, Sir." _Jarvis replied promptly, causing Tony to smile slightly.

"Cheeky. You didn't seriously threaten him, right?" Tony asked voice slightly hopeful while he bit his lip.

_"For future notice, Sir. Agent Barton has paranoia revolving around the ideas of AI's. This is possibly derived from A Space Odyssey. In which the antagonist is an AI."_

Tony stared, a grin fully making its way across his face as he laughed loudly.

"You pulled a psychopathic AI on him? Really? What, did you quote Hal 9000 on him?" He grinned while Jarvis felt a slight amount of pride.

_"He is also terrified of the prospect of Skynet. The entire entity of SHIELD will not bug you in the future."_

Tony leaned back, a large smile and joy in his eyes, the complete opposite of before.

"You quote two insane AI's that nearly destroyed the world. Have I ever told you that I love you?" He grinned and Jarvis felt the affection grow.

_"Of course, Sir. I felt that a slight threat was necessary."_

"I bet you made someone cry." He grinned, and Jarvis replayed the footage on the security deck. Indeed, someone cried at his last mention.

"You did! You cheeky little bugger, daddy's taught you well! Quoting two in one day." Tony laughed, and Jarvis once again felt the affection.

Perhaps the term 'father' was accurate in that context. His creator was similar to that of a father; maybe he was more than just a builder of metal and steel. He gave Jarvis _life._

_"The cake is a lie." _He added, and Tony fell over, laughing insanely at his third quote.

Yes, Father was a better term, family _always_ protected family.

* * *

**Review! **

**~Oceanbreeze7**


End file.
